the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
The Animalian Bunker
The Animalian Bunker or just the Bunker is the name given to the residence of the Fox Junta for the duration of Mufasa's rule of Animalia and the aftermath of the Animalian dictatorship until the dissolution of the Junta. Description The Bunker is shown to be mainly below ground but on the surface it resembles an air raid shelter or rather more the Fuhrerbunker depicted in Downfall, in it's last appearance though it is changed to something similar to that of a secondary school much to Roberto's disappointment. On the inside the Bunker has links to various places the Junta use best one of them being the makeshift mosque that Krypto takes Brainy after she is released by the Animalian Tribunal at the end of Trial of the Saluki. The bedrooms used by soldiers and lone generals consist of normal bedrooms with single beds whilst those that are married have double beds and the members that have a bedroom that has a double bed are Roberto and Krypto. Facilities The bedrooms used by those who are married and have children have more beds depending on how many children are in each room, if there is one child there is a single bed, with two children often a bunk bed except for the Junta babies Josefina and Santiago who sleep in cots, and if there are three there is a bunk bed and a single bed usually. There is a wardrobe and a bathroom in each room even the rooms used by the Uruguayan general Fructuoso and his wife Lucia as well as the French general Marcel and his wife Marie however because their children (in Marcel’s case his baby is adopted) are babies and because they are babies they are treated like babies and very different to everyone else. There is a play area for Josefina and Santiago as well as eventually Valerie when she joins the Junta in a separate room still in the room used by Fructuoso and Lucia, there are two beds in the room and there are two cots, the play area contains a play pen and other toys. In the dining room whilst everyone else sits at the table the babies eat on high chairs. Because they are also in the military the babies are also treated very differently and have different past times. Whilst other children are more energetic and though the babies like to explore the bunker they spend more time playing. Fructuoso and Lucia also use different methods of transportation for their babies, whilst others not associated with the Junta use prams or baby carriers the Junta babies are transported in cylinder like cocoons during their time outside the Bunker but most of the time they are carried particularly in their first time in the Bunker. When Valerie is taken into the care of Marcel and his wife Marie she spends the first days of her time in the Bunker sleeping with Marcel’s daughter Bernadette but after both baby and vixen are constantly woken by each other the baby is transferred to a cot where she spends the rest of the nights she has in the Junta. The cot is also placed next to Bernadette or some distance near Bernadette however Marcel and his wife place it at a suitable distance to get sleep themselves and allow their daughter sleep full nights. There is also a weapons station where firearms are stationed that are used by the Fox Junta but Roberto has the remainder of the weapons shipped to Argentina. The weapons would be collected by the National Protection Process and used by it's members. Atmosphere In the Bunker's first three appearances the Bunker is shown to be much brighter and more like the Fuhrerbunker except it also appears more modern but by the Illusionist the Bunker is more darker. It is light on the top but below the Bunker uses all sorts of effects which are also used in the Dream World and often seen in classical films. These are also depicted in the Puzzle Obscura and seen in bedrooms and corridors. The Junta also has passage to the outside world through windows which show the outside world where the atmosphere is in the late evening from around 7:00 to around midnight. The Bunker also contains plenty of rooms later for unknown purposes most of which are former offices, during the Animalian dictatorship the Bunker used offices for planning and strategies but by the Illusionist these are either emptied or used for another purpose. Category:Locations